


An IQ Skye High

by MakAttack2323



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakAttack2323/pseuds/MakAttack2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons finds out that Skye has been keeping a secret from the team. The "Amazing Skye IQ" AU that no one asked for. Skimmons, Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An IQ Skye High

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 2-shot my overactive imagination cooked up! Let me know what you think :)

Skye was sitting in her room on the bus, watching a movie on her laptop, when the bus intercom came on overhead, and Fitz’s voice rang out.

            “All agents are to report to the lab in 5 minutes.”

            Weird. Coulson didn’t mention any assignments or briefings today. Skye shut her laptop down and made her way to Fitzsimmons lab. The lab doors slid open and she stepped in, surprised to find everyone already there.

            Jemma smiled wide at her and turned to address everyone. “Great! Now that everyone is here, Fitz and I just wanted to inform you that it is routine protocol for everyone to receive an annual physical and mental check-up. It shouldn’t take long, we’ll just check all your vitals, any physical and mental anomalies, any weak points and strengths, and an IQ test.”

            Skye suddenly perked up at Jemma’s last statement. “Wait, IQ test? Why?”

            “Relax, Skye, it’s just a part of the procedure. It’s alright if one person does better or worse than another, it’ll only raise flags if the test shows any signs of danger to yourself and others, but really I don’t believe that will be a problem.” Jemma smiled encouragingly, but Skye still felt nauseous. This couldn’t be happening, not now.

            “Alright let’s begin, oldest to newest agents first so Skye you’ll be last, however every agent is required to see every other agent’s examination so, please, everyone pay attention.” Jemma led Coulson to the first test and got started with the procedure.

            The time passed by quickly and Skye found that it was already her turn. She stood up and braced herself for how everything was going to change. Fitzsimmons led her through all the strength training exams first, followed by the mental psyche evaluation. Finally, Fitz was setting up the IQ scanner while Jemma began placing the sticky electrodes on her head, back, and neck.

            Jemma looked over at the heart rate monitor when it began beeping loudly. “Skye, your heart rate is through the roof. What has gotten you so worked up?”

            “Nothing, Jem. I just don’t like tests.” Skye answered out through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down.

            “Alright, you two. I’m going to turn the scanner on. Skye, you should only feel a slight tickle.” Fitz smiled, and turned to the machine to begin.

            Everything was going fine and Skye thought she might have gotten away with it.

            “Um. Jemma, come look at this, please.” Fitz said. Skye glanced over at him and knew by his puzzled face that she hadn’t gotten away with anything. Jemma walked over to look at the monitors.

            “Fitz, what is it? What do you- oh? Oh my. Is this Skye’s reading? That’s impossible! I mean not impossible, obviously, but miraculous by any means. Skye did you know-.” Suddenly all the screens went blank and Jemma turned around to see Skye tearing off all the electrodes.

            “You guys don’t understand! I’ve tried to hide this for so long, just leave it alone!” Skye shouted, running from the room.

            Jemma jumped up and ran out after her. She ran down the halls and stopped outside Skye’s room. She raised her fist to knock, but hesitated. Maybe the brunette just needed some time. No, I need to make sure she’s okay. Firming her resolve, Jemma pulled open the door and stepped into the room, shutting it quickly behind her.

            Skye was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. “Jemma, please. Not now.”

            “Skye, I’m sorry, but I just don’t understand. Why would you want to hide this?”

            “It’s not a big deal, Jemma! It’s just a stupid test.” Skye yelled.

            Jemma walked closer and sat beside Skye on the bed. “Skye… You have an IQ of 307. That’s higher than was ever thought possible, Einstein only had a 189, and that alone is brilliant! It isn’t a big deal, it’s huge!” Jemma exclaimed excitedly. “How did you find out and why would you ever hide this?”

            Skye sighed and clutched her arms tighter around her knees. “The nuns at the orphanage had me tested when I was showing high levels of intelligence at a young age. You don’t understand, Jemma. Not only was I a kid with no parents, I was a freak. I learned to completely read by the time I was 1. I learned quantum mechanics in 2 weeks, Jemma! For God’s sake, I was 6! Everything they worked for, Planck, Bohr, etc., they worked on it for years, and it was just discovered by a 6 year old in 2 weeks.” Skye shouted.

            “That’s incredible, Skye! How did you even learn it all? Who taught you? I can’t imagine there were many resources in the orphanage.” Jemma asked softly, not wanting to upset Skye further.

            “You still don’t get it. I didn’t learn it Jemma, I recreated it. It’s like my brain just knows it all. I didn’t have to learn it. The nuns came into the play room one afternoon and I was writing equations into my journal. I had to hide it. The other kids would mock me and ridicule me. And when you’re out on the streets like I was, people don’t take kindly to a teenager “mocking” their intelligence.”

            Jemma scooted closer and placed her hand over Skye’s. “I know you were scared back then, but you don’t have to hide this from us. We’re your family. I lo- We all love you.” Skye blushed and glanced down at the doctor’s lips. Jemma’s face flushed and she moved back some.

            “Also, I don’t really know how to ask this, but I, I mean we, Fitz and I, would like to, um. Well I was wondering if we could simply-.” Jemma stammered on helplessly as Skye watched on amused.

            “You want to study me, don’t you?”

            “Yes! I mean, no. I mean yes, but when you say it like that it doesn’t sound very appealing.” Jemma squeaked.

            Skye laced their fingers and smiled gently at the flustered scientist. “It’s fine, Jemma. I trust you guys.”

            “Marvelous, I’ll meet you in the lab in the morning, 8 am sharp!” Jemma squealed and pulled Skye in for a hug. Jumping up, the scientist rushed out, leaving Skye to her thoughts.

            Tomorrow should be interesting.

 

 


End file.
